Carlotta Little Match
Carlotta Little Match is the daughter of the Little Match Girl and she is a student at Ever After High. She believes that everyone should follow their destinies and have no right to rewrite their stories. Even though she doesn't have any royal roots in her family tree, she is still a Royal due to her belief. Personality Carlotta is a kind girl but can get sassy at times. She claims that her personality is like fire due to how stubborn she sometimes is and because of her short temper. Carlotta enjoys doing magic tricks with her matches and considers it as her only talent. Appearance Basic Outfit Carlotta has blonde curly hair that is a little yellowish, black eyes and usually wears pink lipstick. She wears a blue long sleeved shirt with a puffy purple skirt along with a red cape with a hood attached. She then wears a pair of red stylish shoes, a ring that has a symbol of a flame, a black tattoo choker and only puts on mascara and eyeliner. Her story Past Carlotta grew up in an average family with her mother, the little match girl and her mother's grandmother who is over 90 years of age. The story had an unexpected twist in the end which made the original Little Match Girl recover from the medical condition that she had, all thanks to her grandma. But when Carlotta reached the age of 14, she was sent to Ever After High to study for her destiny as the next Little Match Girl. Destiny Carlotta's destiny is to be the next Little Match Girl and follow her mother's footsteps. She is a Royal and agrees with her destiny, even though she knows that she will fall sick in the end due to a life-risking illness. Relationships Family Carlotta is the daughter of the Little Match Girl. She lives with her great-Grandmother and her mother. her father is currently unknown. Friends Carlotta considers Jayla Diamonds as her best friend forever after and also considers Cerise Hood as a close friend. She doesn't seem to have any other friends other than Cerise and Jayla. Romance Carlotta has no interest in anyone romantically at the moment. She believes that the right boy will come to her himself but that will be a few years later in the future. Pet Carlotta has a pet dog named 'Wolfy'. It is a husky and a companion for Carlotta when she's lonely. Alliance Carlotta is a royal due to the strict belief that everyone should follow and honor their destinies no matter what they think of it. She strongly dislikes Raven for doing what she did but isn't mad at Cerise for she believes she has a reason. Quotes Trivia * Carlotta Little Match is the creator's second OC. * In Carlotta's story, the Grandmother who will take her away is actually the great-grandmother (no, she is not dead) * Carlotta's name 'Carlotta' is actually found online by the Creator. Photo Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Little Match Girl